


A Kumogakure Falls Rendezvous

by rinnyprippy



Series: Katsu and Ryoko [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnyprippy/pseuds/rinnyprippy
Summary: "It just might actually kill me," she murmured, finally answering his question earlier about 'having fun'. "Though, if you're the culprit," she paused to press a very sweet kiss to his lips, "I don't think I'd mind it."
Series: Katsu and Ryoko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072199





	A Kumogakure Falls Rendezvous

**A/N: The following is plotless smut for the sake of a challenge between two OC's. Enjoy the product fueled by... I can't recall what. tyvm.**

* * *

_"Q-Quiet, they'll h-hear us-s...," could one paying attention have with relative ease heard the shaky female voice utter, yet the slight whine detected in the tone was not at all one of distress as the soon followed exchanged proved. A male voice emanating roughly from the same direction, touch on the lower side and frankly quite delivish in both tone and intent, questioned, "Who?" wavering the suspicion that the couple were being spied upon, while a careful look towards one of the shrubbery surrounded groves would dispel the concern entirely. In fact, they were the ones doing the unintentional spying._

_While largely shrouded in shadow, it was more than possible still to spot the figure prone atop the blanket on the grass, not to speak of the individual not only straddling whoever it was but being in an easily recognizable motion as well. "I-I don't kn-know, s-someone!," no doubt lingering of their activities particularly after the utter collapse of the female's response into a moan, in time with lengthy locks of flowing gold being cast back as her back briefly arched, the tinge tan hands having ventured up her fair skinned form no doubt to blame._

_"As if you'd care..." coupled with the tormenting voice making the blonde only crumble further as the straps of the flimsy top barely covering her upper body were cast off to let the cloth fall to her waist._

* * *

Whatever the reason that brought the couple out into the foliage near the Kumogakure Waterfalls was probably long forgotten as his hands glided further along the blonde's smooth and exposed skin. His fingertips on brief occasion dug into her flesh when returning by her waist, gripping and assisting in her riding him. He didn't have any complaints, surprisingly enough, as his molten golden gaze fixated on her flushed expression, occasionally drawing his hips upwards to deliver a punctuated thrust to her core. 

Her figure above his shook in pleasured delight, her hips even taking to undulating motions and providing relief to her legs momentarily. Katsu, being heavily attentive and interested in drawing more of her pleasured reactions to the surface, brought his hands further down to her hips, [pulling her further along his length as she circled her hips, their movements so complementary that he couldn't help but release a sharp hiss at the immense warmth overriding his senses. Her breathing was heavily labored; face burning firstly at the predicament and location, secondly at the position and vulnerability it demanded of her. Earlier while she was able to voice rebuttal, now she seemed to have lost any semblance of voice, bringing her hands to place slighting behind her as she leaned back. 

The devilish man beneath her saw the opportunity and, without hesitation, acted upon it. He released a hand from her hip and quickly brought said hand to his mouth, giving his thumb adequate lubrication before bringing said appendage to the sensitive nub exposed to his view as she had leaned back. Knowing she might buck under his touch, he rested his palm and wrapped his fingers along the top of her thigh, providing to himself an anchor to remain steading with stimulating her as he rolled hips against hers. 

Sure enough, despite being of sparkier affinities, the blonde still felt the nerves sending shocks up along her spine, causing her to arch further, her arms even buckling as the man continued the pleasurable assault on her. "N...-no...," she managed, her breath shuddering. 

The darker haired man beneath her only raised a brow at her continued persistence. He didn't bother listening to her pleading for his actions to cease. Breathily, he groaned out, "You're still denying it?" Perhaps he was just a tad annoyed; there was after all only so much verbal negativity he could handle. After all, he still had feelings... at the very least, he still had his pride to maintain. The same hand that he used his thumb to stimulate her moved upwards to grab at her hip, the other already there, lifting the blonde up just slightly so he could adjust himself upright without accidentally injuring himself.

"Would it kill you to just," he just-barely growled, his voice having a bit of an edge to it compared to his normal teasing or speaking voice, "enjoy yourself?" The repositioning had forced the blonde to be fully situated on her folded legs, her body's movements now at the mercy of the more-experienced male underneath her. Before she could even manage to voice a retort, plausibly another denial, he dipped his face to the crevice of her shoulder to her neck. At first, she expected for him to pepper kisses along her skin, only to be terribly surprised at the languid lick he gave up to the column of her neck, before fixating over where her pulse is located and giving a hard suckle. First a gasp, followed by a small whimper falling from her lips at the act, which weren't the only sounds he had plans to elicit from her, as his hands upon her hips assisted in the restricted access he forced himself into.

Startled, her arms flew to wrapping around his form, finger tips digging into his skin as she internally clenched rigid walls around his length. With his hands manipulating her hips' movement in lieu of his inability to thrust freely, there was no staggering in how deep within her he could reach. The restriction wasn't only putting Katsu on edge, but Ryoko as well; the tell-tale goosebumps making their appearance upon her skin as she attempted to hide her face in his neck, her warm shuddering breath kissing against his skin. The blonde hadn't thought that her teasing him as she had ran this deep within him, and it seemed that now wasn't the opportune time to address it. Only moments after she buried her face within the exposed crook of his neck, as he had still been occupied with suckling her skin to leave a love bite behind, did he withdraw to nuzzle with his nose, signalling for her to remove herself from the spot. Startled, she had responded exactly as he had intended, a hand swiftly moving from her hip to cupping her cheek as he drew her to an extremely untamed kiss.

Not that the blonde had any actual complaints about how her tanner counterpart liked the please her, even unconsciously teaching her more about herself than she realized, the sudden change in his mood as though he had something to prove was welcomed. That is to say, there wasn't much of any other option besides to welcome it. She had grown over the few instances as this was to anticipate his skill of giving her carefully placed and multiple sensations, but this was further beyond what he had blessed her with. His thrusts were complemented with timely kisses that swallowed the moans that fell from her lips, and while his thumb was removed from stimulating the bundle of nerves, that didn't mean it was neglected. The slight repositioning had the sensitive nub rubbing along his length with each rolling thrust into her core, brushing against the depths of her womb, with the closeness of their bodies only furthering the sensation as their skin hardly had a moment of separation from each other. Her ample chest was pressed rather firmly against his muscular one, coupling the sensations now with his fingertips tickling against the small of ehr back to encourage her hips to rock against his, her more modest facade finally broke. 

A sound mixing between a moan and groan erupted from her lips as her fingertips for just a moment dug into his flesh, just before she decided to bring a hand to bury in his hair as she let her body react without conscious thought beforehand. Beyond flushed, and her entire body feeling as though it was lit aflame by his expert touch, she rocked her hips to and fro by his encouragement, the ever-building sensation of blissful orgasm finally reaching its peak, though she couldn't seem to stop her hips from moving as she continued to ride. Her breath shuddered in time with the tremors of her body, even her legs began to quake alongside his form. 

Not that there was much he could do to stop himself from falling over the edge with her, he continued with his kisses, their moans both muffled with the actions; feeling overwhelmed with the sensation of being enveloped by her ecstasy, and only furthering the sensation with allowing himself to home within her; the rhythm to his swelling accompanied pulsing as rush after did every bit of his seed built up during their rest assault her womb. 

Feeling the spreading of heat throughout her core, specifically due to his own release as deep as he was within her, urged the quietest whimpering from her lips; deeply pleased by the sensation of feeling him fill her. For a brief moment, they finally stilled and ceased their lewder movements, before she nuzzled her nose against his own; sparkling cerulean eyes gazing down at Katsu with warmth and even a hint of devious intent. "It just might actually kill me," she murmured, finally answering his question earlier about 'having fun'. "Though, if you're the culprit," she paused to press a very sweet kiss to his lips, "I don't think I'd mind it."


End file.
